Y-10
by FSGVS
Summary: Este es una historia Alternativa, donde Gohan, Trunks y Goten, encontraran a Videl y ella les ayudara a vengarse del perverso Frezeer.


Todavía recuerdo cuando en esta ciudad existían los héroes, a decir verdad, yo era uno de ellos. Mi familia y los amigos de mi padre, habían vencido al asesino Cell. Todavía yo recuerdo ese día, ayude un poco, pero era muy niño, mi padre y mi madre. En especial mi madre, no me permitieron estar en esa guerra. Bueno no me enojo, yo también tenía solo 11 años, no sabía usar armas. Recién a los 12 me comenzaron a enseñar. Mi padre con sus amigos crearon un grupo llamado D.B.Z. y así pasaron los años hasta que conseguí un hermanito y Bulma tuvo un hijo con el General Vegeta. Goten era un año menor que Trunks, ellos aprendieron a usar rápido armas, a mí y a los padres de los niños nos sorprendieron, a nosotros nos costó mucho a manejar algunas de esas armas y ellos solo lo hicieron por diversión y lo aprendieron. Bueno los años pasaron, todo iba bien. Ahora yo, con Goten y Trunks creamos un grupo llamado S.C.P.D. (Satán City Pólice Dept.) Nosotros nos convertimos en policías, nos dieron el permiso gracias a mi padre, ya que ellos se tomaron unos años de descanso y no dejaron a cargo de la ciudad satán. Atrapar a los delincuentes era fácil, algunas veces teníamos que matarlos ya que ellos no se dejaban capturar y siempre sacaban sus armas y eso nos alertaba, es mejor hacerlo antes de arriesgar una vida, y peor que yo era el único adulto. Nuestro equipo iba bien, a mí me encantaba leer libros, casi todos esos 5 años me dispuse a leer y también a estar al tanto de los dos niños Goten y Trunks. Mi vida era muy feliz hasta que llego ese trágico momento, yo solo tenía 16 años, Goten 5 y Trunks 6.

Cuando nosotros estábamos vigilando la ciudad satán, vimos como un hombre blanco con varios soldados comenzaban a matar a mucha gente, Goten y Trunks comenzaron a cargar sus armas pero yo rápidamente le dije que era una mala idea y que vayamos a avisarle a todos los del equipo D.B.Z. Ellos aceptaron y yo conduje mi vehículo a cualquier lugar donde podamos escondernos, mi vehículo en una de las esquina decía Satán City Pólice Dept. Y un poco más arriba el número 399, rápidamente fui hacia la casa de mis padres, al parecer cuando llegue ellos ya estaban reunidos. Al General Vegeta le habían llamado Yamcha diciendo que el equipo de Frezeer volvió. Yo y mi equipo no entendíamos nada, cuando habíamos preguntado quien era Frezeer ellos no contestaron, más bien mi madre y Bulma comenzaron a empacar mucha ropa y cosas para que yo, Goten y Trunks nos vayamos a esconder.

Bulma y mi madre ya habían empacado todo lo necesario, me dieron a mí y a Trunks una gorra con las iniciales de nuestro equipo y a Goten un chulo que mi madre había encontrado y pertenecía a mi padre. Subieron todo a mi vehículo, nos despedimos de nuestras madres, porque mi padre y el General Vegeta con los demás del grupo D.B.Z fueron contra Frezeer, al igual que mi madre y Bulma, ellas tenían que ir, porque ellas eran médicas y sabían usar las armas. Luego que nos despedimos, Bulma y mi madre Chi-Chi salieron en sus motos, yo subí a los niños y me dirigí fuera de ese lugar.

Habían pasado 7 días, el Gran Frezeer había derrotado a todos los del equipo D.B.Z. y había también matado al Gran Satán. Ahora él se convirtió en el gobernador de esta ciudad, comenzó a matar a muchas gente, yo y mi equipo salimos de nuestro escondite y fuimos a la ciudad satán, cual esta estaba totalmente destruida, todos los edificios, casas estaban derrumbados, había lugares que todavía estaban en llamas, pocas gente se veía que también salían de sus escondites.

Pasaron algunos días y comenzamos a ir a comprar comida ya que la nuestra se nos había acabado, sacamos algunos de nuestro dinero y comenzamos a buscar donde podrían vender, cuando llegamos comenzábamos a pedir indicaciones, pero todo había cambiado, había gente matando y robando a todas las personas, y claro que a nosotros no habían robado, no pudimos hacer nada, ellos comenzaron a esconderse en los edificios destruidos y no se podía ver nada por la oscuridad que mostraba dentro de ese lugar. Y así pasaron 4 meses, hasta que nosotros nos cansamos, y también nos unimos a ellos.

Comenzamos a matar y robar las cosas que necesitábamos, habíamos cambiado el nombre del equipo a Y-10. Nosotros éramos los más temidos de ese lugar, aunque siempre parábamos en nuestro escondite, al parecer ese escondite se hizo nuestra segunda casa. Ahora vivimos ahí nos refugiamos y pues, ya saben todo lo que hacen en un casa. Ya pasaron 2 años y nuestra vida sigue en lo mismo, ya no somos los policías que ayudaban a ciudad satán, ahora somos delincuentes, pero eso ya no importa, no hay salvación en esta tierra. Yo ahora tengo 18 años todavía sigo con mi problema de leer mucho libros, Goten tiene 7 años y siempre para jugando o molestándome con Trunks que tiene 8 años, ellos ya pueden ir solo a buscar alimentos o hacer lo que quieran, saben protegerse, Goten siempre lleva su Pistola preferida y Trunks su metralleta, y claro yo con mi...

'' Gohan, deja ese libro, no nos dejas dormir '' decía Trunks en tono cansado y poniéndose una almohada en su oreja, Gohan solo asintió y dejo el libro en la mesa que tenía alado de su cama.

'' Y hermano, por favor, deja eso que tienes en la boca '' comento Goten, Gohan lo miro y luego obedeció a lo que dijo su hermano menor, agarro el cigarro que tenía en su boca y lo puso en el cenicero, al final Gohan solo dio un suspiro de alivio, estaba cansado y mañana era el día que tenían que ir a comprar la comida, algunas veces era difícil conseguirla ya que todos odiaban y querían vengarse de ellos, siempre tenían que ir a escondidas y si tenían que matar lo harían.

Luego de unos minutos, Gohan se dio cuenta que los niños ya se habían dormido, se levantó de su cama y fue a taparlos, no quisiera verlos enfermarse eso sería algo grave, y peor en la situación que estaban. No tenían suficiente dinero para estafar a un doctor que pudiera ayudarlos o sanarlos, también tenía que cumplir la promesa que le dio a su madre y a Bulma.

Luego de taparlos con las sabanas, y apagar la luz salió afuera a caminar por las calles de la destruida ciudad. Sin antes disfrazarse para no tener problemas y guardar su arma por si pasaba algo.

Todo a su alrededor son caras conocidas, sitios gastados, caras gastadas, muy temprano salía hacías las carreteras, eso hacía a diario, yendo a ningún lado, solo caminando para relajarse, sus lágrimas empañan sus lentes, sin expresión en su cara, Gohan escondió su cabeza, quería ahogarse en sus penas, parecía como si el tiempo no avanzaba, no habría una mañana, le pareció un poco gracioso y también un poco triste.

'' Los sueños en los que he muerto, son los mejores que he tenido '' pensaba Gohan, aunque es tan duro decirlo y aceptarlo, al parecer el tiempo se fue volando ya el sol iba a salir, Gohan conocía esta parte de cada día, mucha gente salían de lugares desconocidos, comenzaban a correr en círculos y matando a cualquier personas que pasaba. '' Mundo loco '' susurro Gohan para el mismo, dando un suspiro. Gohan dio media vuelta para volver y que Trunks y Goten no se asusten de no presenciar su presencia de él, pero había escuchado que alguien había disparado y esa bala venia hacia él, rápidamente se hizo a un lado, esquivando la bala y apuntando hacia abajo con su arma lanzando un disparo, este disparo que disparo Gohan le dio al pie de su atacante que en verdad era una chica, era linda, pero ah Gohan no le importaba conseguir novia o algo parecido, su propósito es hacer que Goten y Trunks tengan una vida normal. La joven mujer cayo de rodillas hacia el suelo, por la bala que impacto en su pierna, soltando su arma y quedando inmune, miro hacia arriba y cuando vio la cara de su víctima se dio cuenta de algo.

'' ¿Gohan? '' había preguntado, al mirarle la cara, aunque esos lentes tapaban sus ojos nunca olvidaría esos labios, cual siempre espero unos besos de él.

'' ¿Te conozco? '' frunció el ceño, todavía no recordaba quien era esa joven, pero la chica nunca se olvidaría a él.

'' ¿Acaso no me recuerdas? '' pregunto un poco desanimada, ella tenía esperanza de volverse a encontrar con ese chico, lo había logrado, pero él no recordaba de ella.

'' Lo siento, pero no '' respondió secamente, haciendo enojar un poco a la joven. La muchacha se intentó ponerse de pie y cayo de nuevo al suelo pero se sentía peor al saber que el chico que se había enamorado se había olvidado de ella, lo miro de nuevo a sus supuestos ojos.

'' Claro que no vas a recordarte de mí, porque ni siquiera te habías recordado de la promesa que me dijiste, ¿cierto? O me equivoco '' dijo en tono burlesco, aunque el joven no entendía lo que quería decir la chica, pensó un rato haciendo salir algo de su memoria que tenía guardado haces años.

'' Lime '' susurro, la chica se emocionó pensando que si la recordaba '' Pero no recuerdo esa tal promesa que me dices '' agrego Gohan, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa que tenía Lime en su labios.

'' Maldición Gohan, aparte de no recordar la promesa, me disparaste '' comenzó a renegar, Gohan solo escuchaba lo que decía '' Te odio '' bajo la mirada, escondiendo su tristeza que se mostraba en su cara, Gohan se acercó a ella y se agacho un poco para estar cerca de la cara de la joven, con su mano agarro el mentón de la chica, haciendo que los dos se miren un rato para luego romper el silencio.

'' No me importa si me odias o no, más bien escóndete antes que te encuentren y te maten '' dijo en tono provocativo, Gohan se levantó y volvió a dirigirse hacia su casa dejando a Lime sentada en el suelo. Ella solo podía ver como el chico de sus sueños se había ido y como había cambiado.

Llego al lugar donde estaban durmiendo Goten y Trunks, miro que hora era, para levantarlos.

'' Ya niños, dejen de dormir, ¡Goten! ¡Trunks! Levántense '' grito Gohan, aunque los niños no le hacían caso, el muchacho mayor agarro la pistola de su hermanito y disparo hacia arriba, haciendo despertar a los niños pequeños.

'' ¡Oye! ¡Deja mi arma, no sabes cuánto cuestan las balas, ahora me debes una! '' se había enojado Goten, a descubrir que alguien estaba usando su arma favorita.

'' Ya Goten, deja de lloriquear, es solo una pistola, puedes encontrar varias en cualquier lugar '' defendió Trunks a Gohan, pero Goten se levantó de su cama y agarro la metralleta de Trunks '' No te atreverías '' exclamo Trunks, Goten solo sonrió y disparo hacia arriba, gastando balas en vano de la arma de Trunks '' ¡Maldición Goten! Siempre pasa lo mismo contigo, ahora tenemos que ir a buscar comida y municiones ¡De nuevo! '' se quejó el niño de pelo lila, Gohan solo rio a carcajadas.

'' Ya Trunks, cálmate, vamos que tengo hambre '' el hijo del General Vegeta asintió y comenzó vestirse al igual que el ultimo hijo de Goku. Ya alistados, salieron con ellos, llevando sus armas, para protegerse de cualquier peligro que les espera ese día.


End file.
